Fiora
Fiora is a major character in Xenoblade Chronicles and a playable character in Project X Zone 2. Profile Fiora lived in Colony 9 on the foot of a continent-sized giant named Bionis, with her brother Dunban and her friends Shulk and Reyn. While gathering supplies for the defense force, the colony was attacked by the Mechon, a race of machines living on the Mechonis, an opposing giant who battled the Bionis long ago. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage and stabs Fiora, apparently killing her. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Taking up a powerful weapon known as the Monado formerly wielded by Dunban, Shulk and Reyn traveled across the Bionis to confront the Mechon. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed that Fiora has been given a mechanical body and turned into the core of a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis in order to counter the Monado. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that she must speak to Shulk. Their conversation is immediately interrupted by Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar. Mumkhar wants the Monado for himself and threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk does not hand it over to him, which Shulk does. They proceed to battle until the true leader of Mechonis, Egil, arrives and stops them. Egil then takes Fiora and her Faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad Fortress, Shulk's party is forced to fight both Fiora and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Mechonis' Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which she mentions another consciousness inside her whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her mechanised body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power dwelling within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, the soul of the Bionis, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside her new body. Fiora purposely tries to withhold this from Shulk so that she can continue to assist the party and spare him emotional distress. Fighting alongside their friends, Fiora and Shulk defeat Zanza, turning the bodies of the Bionis and Mechonis into a new world for their inhabitants. Following the credits, the player sees the new world through Fiora's perspective until she finds Shulk. Here, it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. It is revealed in a short story from Xenoblade: The Secret File - Monado Archives that sometime between the events at the Mechonis Core and the ending scene, Linada informs Shulk of the possible existence of an ancient High Entia regeneration chamber which will give Fiora back her old body. However, Fiora must go into the chamber for six months. Shulk discovers the Regeneration Chamber behind a locked door in the cylinder hanger after having seen Melia, now queen of the High Entia, commanding it to open in a vision. Fiora refuses to go into the chamber until the party defeats Zanza, knowing that she would not be able to help them in her old body. Once Zanza has been destroyed, Fiora enters the chamber; however, the game does not show this. The final cutscene takes place after Fiora's half year in the regeneration chamber. Crosspedia Entry A girl from a parallel world called Bionis. Tough and active, she is always looking out for others. She fought to protect her home, Colony 9, when it was attacked by hostiles from Mechonis, but she was critically injured by the Mechon called Metal Face. As a result, the Mechon took her away and converted approximately 70% of her body into a machine. Her body also became the vessel for Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, and their two personalities now reside together. Fiora has since reconciled with the thought of hosting Meyneth, and during battle she fights using both a wide range of weapons and Meyneth's supernatural abilities. Themes Fiora's themes are remixes of "Engage the Enemy" and "You Will Know Our Names" from Xenoblade Chronicles. Gameplay Fiora uses her many weapons and moves from Xenoblade Chronicles, including Shutdown, Sword Drones X and Cross Impact. She is partnered with KOS-MOS from the Xenosaga series. Ultimate Equipment Gear: Dystopia (ATK+333, TEC +20, DEX +20) Accessory: Secret White Underwear (ATK +20, DEF +219, TEC +30, DEX +30, SP +50) Attack List Skill List Auto Skill List Quotes List of Quotes - KOS-MOS & Fiora '' ''Gallery Fiora.png|Xenoblade Chronicles Fiora (before armor).jpg|Fiora in the beginning of the game. Face Nemesis.png|Face Nemesis, Fiora's mechon Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Fiora talking to Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) trivia * fiora has red blood like kung lao, kung jin and more seen in xenoblade chronicles. Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters